


Lo único que me queda de Wei Ying

by Jemina_araignee



Category: MDZS, Maestro del cultivo demoníaco, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/F, Tu puedes lanchita, a veces es triste, familia, momentos felices, recuerdos dolorosos, te extrañamos wei ying, xichen best hermano ever
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemina_araignee/pseuds/Jemina_araignee
Summary: Luego de la muerte del Patriarca de Yiling, Hanguang-Jun ha decidido hacerse cargo del pequeño Yuan, un niño de la secta Wen que ha quedado a totalmente solo luego de lo acontecido en el Monte.Para ello, tendrá que convertirse en un tutor que pueda guiarlo de forma correcta.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. El recién llegado

**Author's Note:**

> Es una forma de relatar lo que sucedió con Lan Zhan al cuidado del pequeño Yuan.

Aterrizó en aquel lugar al saltar de su espada, Bichen se enfundó poco después. El monte era un desastre, las casas arrasadas por el fuego y huellas de millones de pisadas en todos lados. Caminó por el lugar mientras buscaba y sondeaba alguna energía de vida, pero todo lo que encontraba era desolación y violencia innecesaria. Si tan solo hubiera sabido antes... si tan solo hubiera hecho algo más. Llevó su mano a su rostro, apretando los dedos contra sus párpados, buscando así algo de paz interior, pero ni eso tenía. Recorrió el lugar que, por un tiempo, fue el hogar de algunas personas que no tenían culpa de nada, ¿Incluso habían matado al pequeño niño? Cargado de dolor, descendió la colina a paso lento, permitiendo que la tierra calcinada ensuciara los finales de su traje blanco. Se había resignado a volver cuando un pequeño sonido lo alerto, se detuvo a escuchar y volvió a oírlo, era la tos débil de un niño. Corrió en búsqueda de aquel sonido hasta encontrar a aquel pobre pequeño tirado en el suelo. Al tocarlo, sintió su cuerpo arder, tenía fiebre y estaba deshidratado. ¿Cuántos días llevaba ahí, resistiendo? Solo pensar en el miedo que debería haber sentido lo hacía estremecer. Lo alzó del suelo y lo cargó contra su pecho, dando suaves palmaditas en su espalda. Sacó su espada y de aquella manera se subió, volviendo a Cloud Recesses.

Nadie se atrevió a hablarle o cuestionar el porque llevaba entre sus brazos a aquel niño que hedía a muerte y humo. Llevó el pequeño hasta su habitación, lo recostó sobre su cama donde se encargó de entregarle de su energía espiritual para ayudar a su estado. Una vez logró sacarlo de su estado moribundo, se alzó y fue con su hermano. Lan Xichen se encontraba en su habitación, por lo que tocó y esperó hasta oír que le permitía entrar.

—WangJi, saliste tan aprisa que no tuve tiempo de seguirte. ¿Sucedió algo?

Este se levantaba del suelo para quedar en frente suyo. Su hermano había quedado devastado cuando fue castigado de aquella manera tan severa y luego se recluyó en confinamiento, iba día a día a hablar con él, para hacerle recapacitar, pero ninguna palabra ayudó con el dolor que soportaba su corazón. 

—Hermano. Me haré responsable de un niño. 

Aquellas palabras dejaron la cara de Xichen completamente en blanco, al punto de que su mandíbula podría haberse caído, pero eso no pasó. Negó levemente, intentando comprender las vagas palabras de su hermano menor.

—¿Responsable? ¿Es tuyo? ¿Cu-cuándo paso?

Este no respondió de forma inmediata, permaneció un momento en silencio con la mirada baja. Luego volvió a mirar a su hermano, con completa seriedad, dejando claro que era un asunto mayor que algo así.

—Bien... no me digas. Pero, ¿Le has dicho a nuestro tío? 

Este negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Ya veo... Pues con todo lo que ha sucedido... incluso el castigo. Oh WangJi, ¿Qué te han hecho?

No hubo respuesta a sus palabras, aunque era bastante obvia la respuesta a ella.

Amor

—Esta bien. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites. Pero debes ir a decirle a nuestro tío, iré contigo.

—No. Iré yo solo. Pero necesito que vayas a ver Yuan. Está muy enfermo. 

—Lo haré.

Y luego de ello, dejó al menor en las manos de su hermano mientras iba a enfrentar a su tío. Este se encontraba en el salón ancestral como era de costumbre. Se acercó y este alzó la vista, mirándolo con completa seriedad. Sabía que había perdido el respeto y admiración, todos en el clan lo miraban de reojo, murmurando a sus espaldas por lo que había hecho. Sabía que pedir ayuda era irracional después de lo que pasó, pero no tenía más opciones. 

—¿Qué te trae aquí? ¿Has venido a pedir disculpas?

Sin decir nada, se arrodilló frente a este y luego bajó su rostro, hasta dejar su cabeza sobre el suelo. Era una postura de completa sumisión y humillación al mismo tiempo. 

—Tío. Aceptaré todos los castigados que desees imponerme por mis acciones. 

—Y así se ha hecho. —Respondió este. —¿Es acaso poco los azotes que te han dado? Has llevado a la deshonra a tu padre, Lan Wangji.

Aquellas palabras golpearon por dentro, su honorable padre debía estar retorciéndose en su tumba por sus acciones, pero ya estaban hechas. Alzó la cabeza para así mirar a los ojos a su tío, sin alzarse de su perfecta postura arrodillada.

—Sé que no estoy en posición de pedir nada, pero solicito tu permiso para hacerme cargo de un niño que ya no tiene nadie que cuide de él. 

Al igual que Xichen, la cara de Lan QiRen se desfiguró, sin comprender aquellas palabras. Frunció sus espesas cejas, negándose a aceptar aquello. 

—No. Absolutamente no. Es inconcebible que permita algo así. ¿De dónde es este niño? No me digas que tiene relación con Wei Wu Xian. 

No respondió, pero permaneció mirando su rostro con una expresión desolada. Escuchar aquel nombre hacía más doloroso todo, era lo único que le quedaba de él, era su deber protegerlo. Sobre todo ahora, siendo él un Wen, podrían querer matarlo. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, apoyándola sobre el suelo. 

—Tío. 

—No.

—Te lo ruego. 

—Lan WangJi, jamás has sido tan insolente. Ya he hablado. 

Y con ello se marchó, dejándolo en aquella posición. Decidido, permaneció en aquella postura cerrando los ojos. Marcharse no era que podía hacer, eso solo traería más deshonra a su clan, debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos y continuar adelante, pero para ello, primero necesitaba la aprobación de su tío para que permitiera al pequeño Yuan como un discípulo más de la secta. Luego de dos horas, su hermano llegó a su lado, arrodillándose mientras tocaba su espalda.

—WangJi... también intenté persuadirlo, pero no quiso escucharme. No sigas con esto, levántate. 

—¿Cómo está Yuan? —Quiso saber con un tono de voz bajo.

—Bien. Solo era agotamiento, no tenía lesiones. Ahora duerme luego de comer y darle una infusión de hierbas. La fiebre bajó por completo. Es un niño muy fuerte. 

—Mh. 

—¿No te vas a levantar verdad? 

...

—Lo cuidaré por ti hasta que vuelvas al Jingshi. 

—Gracias. 

Escuchó el susurro de sus prendas cuando este se alzó y luego cuando se marchó del salón ancestral. Las horas se transformaron en días, en los que no se alzó de aquella posición, ni un bocado de comida probó, ni una gota de agua pasó por su seca garganta. El rumor de su estadía en aquel lugar se volvió el tema de conversación en Gusu Lan, aunque claro, se hablaba entre cuatro paredes, ya que, hacer eso, iba contra las reglas. Cuando comenzaba el quinto día, su tío volvió a aparecer, desde la entrada del salón ancestral dijo:

—Has traído de todas formas a aquel niño a la secta. Procura que no sea un desastre como tú. 

Y eso fue todo. Pero con aquellas palabras, le permitía hacerse cargo de Yuan. Se alzó del suelo teniendo las piernas adormecidas, pero no flaqueó al momento de levantarse. Se volteó para agradecer, pero Lan QiRen ya no estaba ahí. Salió del salón ignorando las miradas curiosas, yendo directamente al Jingshi. Su hermano se encontraba sentado detrás de aquella mesa que usaba para hacer sus deberes, al verlo, se alzó y le sonrió levemente. Si había vuelto, significaba que había conseguido el permiso. 

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto. 

Asintió de forma suave. Agradecía la ayuda de su hermano, algo le decía que había vuelto a influenciar en su tío.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó mirando la habitación.

—Debería estar listo ya. —Respondió mientras se alzaba. Se volteó hacia las puertas que separaban aquel salón de la habitación. —¿Yuan? ¿Acabaste? 

La puerta se abrió y por ella salió el pequeño, quien llevaba un traje blanco, tan puro y hermoso como todos en la secta. Sus intentos de ponerse las capas de ropa parecieron esforzados, pero aún así no estaban del todo bien puestas. Al ver a Lan Zhan, este saltó corriendo a sus piernas, abrazándose con fuerza.

—¡El hombre rico! ¡Estuve esperando por ti! 

Lan Zhan permaneció quieto, pero ya conocía a Yuan y sabía que hacía eso con las personas que le agradaban. Bajó un poco, dando suaves golpecitos en su espalda para reconfortarlo. Miró a su hermano, y este le asintió. Sera tan unidos hacía que casi pudieran hablar por telepatía, a lo que este le había respondido era si ya le había dicho lo que pasó en Yiling. Eso quería decir que ya sabía que había pasado con todos, probablemente también lo había visto. 

—Yuan. —Llamó este. 

El menor se apartó un poco de sus piernas y lo miró a los ojos. 

—¿Si? 

—Desde ahora, yo voy a cuidar de ti. 

—Lo sé. El tío Wei dijo que si algo pasaba, tú vendrías. Así que por eso me quedé a esperar. 

Aquellas palabras fueron otro golpe a su corazón, ¿Wei Ying sabía que eso pasaría? ¿Sabía que él se haría cargo? Bajó a su altura, y lo rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza. Todo lo que le quedaba de él, era aquel pequeño.


	2. Lecciones

Los primeros días no fueron fáciles. Primero acomodó a Yuan dentro del Jingshi, dándole un pequeño espacio como habitación dentro de aquel lugar. Aún era demasiado pequeño para ser enviado al edificio en el que residían todos los jóvenes de la secta, los niños solían vivir con sus padres hasta los diez años y luego eran enviados al Yangliu, donde comenzaban su vida autónoma dentro de la secta, siguiendo las reglas ya aprendidas y aprendiendo las nuevas. Aquellos que sufrían la pérdida de sus padres eran acogidos por familiares o amistades cercanas de los padres, hasta que cumplieran la edad de inicio. Dado que las sectas por fin se estaban normalizando, su tío no tenía tiempo de ir a molestar, por lo que dedicó una semana para ayudar al menor a aclimatarse con su nueva vida. 

En aquel momento, se encontraba enseñándole las reglas de la secta, sentados frente a el otro, Yuan repetía las reglas, las memorizaba y las decía de nuevo. Hicieron eso cada día con 5 reglas. Al cabo de 3 días, este ya podía repetir 15 reglas en orden, aunque no era nada fácil. Luego de 10 minutos, este comenzaba a impacientarse y se movía, incomodo por estar sentado tanto tiempo sobre sus pantorrillas. Por lo que, le permitía pequeños descansos. Cuando él tenía su edad, podía recordar que su tío golpeaba sus manos con una varilla cuando no decía bien las reglas o si su postura estaba mal, la corregía con fuerza. Incluso le prohibió derramar lágrima alguna por los golpes recibidos. Hacer algo así con Yuan... no podría. 

—Hanguang-jun. ¿Me cuentas otro cuento en la noche? —Preguntó el menor mientras se acercaba, luego de su caminata por la habitación.

—Mh. 

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Vuelve a decir las reglas. —Pidió este.

Yuan se aproximó y se volvió a sentarse frente a él. Enumerando las reglas con sus dedos.

—No peleas no autorizadas. No promis...promicu... prosmicuidad, pro... 

Aquella palabra se le hacía compleja, suponía que era difícil para su edad, además de que no comprendía del todo su significado. 

—Promiscuidad. —Corrigió este con un tono suave.

—Promiciudad.

—Pro. Mis. Cui. Dad

—Pro...miscui¡Dad! 

—Mh.

—No promiscuidad. ¿Qué era eso? 

—Significa que sólo tendrás una pareja. 

—Oh, si. ¡Ya recordé! Como el cuento de los conejos que me contaste. 

Noches atrás, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, le había contado una historia sobre un conejo negro y uno blanco. La había inventado o eso creía él. Pero resultó ser bastante efectiva y ayudó a dormir al menor.

—Continua. 

—No asesinar dentro del salón. No pasear después del toque de queda. No armar alboroto. No correr. No Burlarse... ¿Qué número venía después del 7?

—Ocho. 

—¿Y luego? —Preguntó este.

—¿Quieres que los repasemos de nuevo? 

—¡Si! Es que son tantos que se me olvidan. 

Era pequeño y tenía mucho que enseñarle aún, por lo que se encargaba de que aprendiera los números del 1 al 15, así como las reglas, además de aprender a leer palabras cortas, entre ellas su nombre y otros nombres importantes. Ser el tutor de alguien de su edad no era fácil, pero tampoco imaginó que lo sería. Una vez notó que el menor ya estaba cansado, se alzó y lo invitó a seguirlo. Abandonaron el Jingshi para caminar por la secta, todo mundo sabía de la existencia del nuevo miembro y que él era su tutor, por lo que nadie se atrevía a decir nada al respecto, más que darle la bienvenida de forma natural, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. Caminaba a paso lento, mientras el menor jugaba a no pisar las líneas entre las piedras del suelo. Iba muy ocupado con eso, tomando cada vez más impulso entre cada paso. 

—Yuan. ¿Cuál es la regla número 7?

—¡No correr! Oh... —Detuvo sus pasos antes de comenzar a correr por la emoción del juego.

—¿Y la nueve?

—¡No gritar! —Respondió emocionado al recordarlo y luego bajó la cabeza. —Ups. Lo siento, Hanguang-jun. A-Wei solía decirme que gritar era bueno, pero tú dices que es malo... También dijo que si me enterraba y regaba, crecería pronto y sigo igual. 

Sus palabras lo dejaron pensativo, era inevitable que el menor no nombrara a Wei Ying, después de todo, habían pasado tiempo juntos. Se acercó a este y le dio una suave palmada en la espalda.

—Está bien así. 

—Hanguang-Jun. —Saludó alguien.

Al mirar encontró a un hombre de la secta, quien le saludaba de manera formal. A su lado iba un niño con ropas blancas, quien miró a Yuan y lo apuntó con el dedo.

—¡Mira papá! ¡Es el niño del que todos hablan! 

—Jing Yi. —Llamó su padre con un tono severo para que guardara silencio. —Lo siento, estos niños, escuchan lo que no deben. 

Yuan se aferró de las piernas del Lan y miró al otro niño, hasta ahora, no había visto a más niños de su edad, por lo que era bastante raro. Yi le sacó la lengua y se escondió detrás de su padre. El menor jaló de las prendas de Lan Zhan, buscando llamar su atención.

—¿Puedo ir a jugar con él? —Preguntó este.

—Mh.

—¡Gracias! 

—No gritar. —Respondió este.

—Oh, si. —Llevó sus manos a su boca y luego se acercó al otro niño.

—Yi, juega con el discípulo de Hanguang-Jun.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡No quiero!

Su padre lo miró con seriedad, lo jaló y lo dejó frente a Yuan. Sin decir nada más, se retiró acompañando al Lan hacia el salón. Luego de una breve conversación, el Jade caminó por la secta, todo parecía bastante normal, lo que era bueno. Si bien habia temor de que Wei Ying volviera a la vida, nuchos celebraban su ya no existencia. Si lo hubiera secuestrado ¿Habría sido distinta la historia? Ahora comprendía a su padre y el porque habia arrastrado a su madre. Si tan sólo pudiera volver al pasado...

—WangJi.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquella voz familiar. Su hermano se acercó a él y con una sonrisa lo saludó. Éste ya había vuelto a su ánimo normal.

—Hermano.

—¿Cómo está Yuan? ¿Te complica?

—Va bien.

—Eso es bueno. Le pedí al tío que te de un mes para descansar y que cuides de él. Ya luego tendrás que volver a tus obligaciones.

Asintió a sus palabras, agradecía toda la ayuda que le prestaba su hermano mayor. Se retiró poco después para ir a buscar a Yuan, llevaba consigo su Guqin, pero no era el que usaba siempre. Este era más pequeño, para principiantes. Se lo había dado su padre cuando había pasado su ceremonia, tenía pensado dárselo a Yuan cuando también pasara su ceremonia. En esta, se les daba bienvenida al clan como personas que se hacen cargo de sus propias acciones. Volvió al lugar en el que había dejado al menor, pero este no estaba ahí. Lo buscó en los alrededores, pero no había presencia de este o del otro pequeño Lan. Finalmente logró encontrarlos en las orillas del río que estaba bajó el salón Orquídea. LanJing Yi se encontraba con él, enseñándole a lanzar piedras sobre el agua.

—No, no. Dobla más la muñeca. —Decía el joven Lan.

Yuan, quien era mayor que el otro, giró su muñeca y lanzó. La piedra rebotó un par de veces en el agua antes de hundirse. Alegre por su logro, el menor alzó sus brazos al cielo mientras saltaba con euforia. Tal parecía llevaban tiempo con eso. 

—¡Lo hice! —Soltó de alegría.

—Yuan.

Ambos se voltearon espantados. Yi bajó la mirada al ver que era él, como esperando una reprimenda, en cambio, el otro se acercó entre risas para mostrarle lo que había hecho.

—¿Lo viste, Hanguang-Jun? ¡Rebotó tres veces! 

—Mh. Regresemos. Necesitas seguir estudiando. 

—Si. Adiós Yi. —Se despidió este moviendo su mano. 

Este se alzó, mirando al Lan con temor y luego le sonrió levemente al otro, agitando también su mano. 

Caminaron hasta llegar a Jingshi, sobre los escalones había un cuenco con frutas. Yuan lo tomó sonriendo y lo metió dentro, ya era habitual que eso estuviera ahí. Sabía que era su hermano, quien intentaba ayudarle con la crianza del menor, incluso le dejaba pergaminos y cosas que pudiera necesitar este. Ingresó y se acercó a un mueble, donde dejó el Guqin pequeño y volvió con el menor, quien ya estaba devorando las frutas. Se arrodilló y sacando un pañuelo limpió su boca. 

—No comas tanto, pronto será la hora de ir a cenar. 

—¿Quieres? —Preguntó mientras le extendía una rodaja de manzana. —Están dulces. Oh, ¿Podemos ir a ver los conejos después? Yi dijo que tenías conejos de mascota.

...

—No.

—¿Por qué? 

—Ya es tarde. Luego de tus lecciones, comeremos, te darás un baño e irás a dormir. 

No hubo más replicas. Se sentaron y continuaron con las lecciones, con un pergamino le fue enseñando nombres y cosas que debía saber, modales en la mesa y frente a mayores. Yuan no había recibido una educación tan estructurada antes, en Yiling, sólo era un niño viviendo a cargo de muchas personas, y si Wei Ying estaba metido en eso... claramente los modales parecían no existir. Una vez llegó la hora, se alzó e hizo a Yuan seguirlo hasta el salón donde se reunían todos en Gusu para comer. El salón estaba divido en tres zonas, donde comían los líderes y segundos, donde comían los adultos y sus hijos, y los niños mayores de 10 años que ya vivían en el Yangliu. Su lugar correspondía junto a su tío, en el lado izquierdo, y ahí estaba su puesto esperando por él. Mas no fue solo, era primera vez que llevaba a Yuan al salón, porque ahora estaba seguro de sus modales. No podía colarlo en la mesa de de los jóvenes del Yangliu, ni tampoco con los adultos. Decidió llevarlo consigo hasta su lugar, donde le añadieron otra mesa de baja altura y así se sentó a su lado. Su tío lo miró con gravedad, pero luego de que Xichen interviniera hablando de otro tema, este decidió no decir nada al respecto. 

La cena fue servida, el primer cuenco de sopa, Yuan ya se había acostumbrado un poco a los sabores en Gusu, por lo que no se quejó como los primeros días. El silencio fue completo dentro del salón mientras se cenaba, solo podía oírse el sonido de uno que otro cuenco o de algún niño susurrando a sus padres. 

—Hanguang-Jun. —Llamó este jalando su ropa. 

Lo miró de reojo, este casi había acabado su sopa. 

—¿Puedo ir al baño? 

—No. No puedes levantarte de la mesa.

—Pero necesito ir al baño...

—Debiste ir antes. 

Este volvió a acomodarse y buscó aguantar las ganas de ir al baño. Lan Qiren los miró de reojo y casi soltó una sonrisa, la cual si fue visible en el rostro del Jade Mayor. Apoyó ambas manos en el cuenco vacío y miró a su hermano menor.

—Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero cuando tenías su edad, hiciste lo mismo con papá y él respondió lo mismo. ¿No cree que se parece mucho, Tío?

Este no respondió, pero mantuvo la mirada a la distancia, recordando tal vez situaciones del pasado. Lan Wangji se sorprendió y miró de reojo a Yuan, quien apretaba sus piernas, realmente quería ir. 

—La primera vez también te pasó a ti. Recuerdo que no lograste aguantar y terminaste haciendo un desastre y llorando desconsolado pidiendo a tu madre. —Comentó de la nada Lan Qiren mirando a Xichen. —Qingheng no sabía qué hacer, así que sólo te cargó de vuelta mientras no dejabas de llorar.

Las mejillas de Xichen se tiñeron de rojo por aquella información, no lo recordaba en absoluto, pero era demasiado embarazoso. Lan Zhan lo observó en silencio, pero con una sonrisa interna, ¿Eso era verdad? Volvió a mirar a Yuan, quien estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo. Tocó su espalda y habló:

—Ve. 

—¡Gracias! —Soltó mientras se alzaba y salía a toda prisa del salón. 

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿Ese era el discípulo de Hanguang-Jun? era la pregunta que todos se hacían.


	3. Un mal dormir

No pasó mucho para que el menor volviera, se acomodó a su lado ya con mejor animo y con ello acabaron con el platillo de fondo de la cena. No hubieron más interrupciones por parte de Yuan, lo cual era bueno, eran los modales que debía sostener al momento de comer. Una vez todo acabó, se despidió de su tío y hermano y llevó a Yuan de vuelta al Jingshi. Preparó la tina, llenándola con agua caliente y lo dejó bañarse primero, aunque permanecía supervisando que no se ahogara en el proceso. Se encargó de lavar su cabello, el cual había pasado de estar lleno de tierra y hojas, a ser hebras finas y normales. Al acabar, lo ayudó a salir y lo vistió con las prendas para dormir. Era totalmente nuevo aquel mundo del cuidado, el menor requería de muchas atenciones, lo que agotaban todo su tiempo, aún así, estaba seguro que esa había sido la mejor solución, nadie más podría haber cuidado de él y después de todo, era parte de Wei Ying también. 

Permaneció sentado mientras pasaba en cepillo por el cabello del menor, estaba húmedo, pero pronto terminaría de secarse. Un asador de hierro se encontraba dentro de la habitación, manteniendo el lugar caliente con el fuego. El menor miraba un pergamino con dibujos y nombres, intentando descifrar lo que decía cada trazo. Cada que tenía dificultad, este le preguntaba y Lan Zhan respondía. De aquella manera pasó hasta que llegó la hora de ir a dormir. Yuan se alzó del suelo y se acercó abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Buenas noches, Hanguang-Jun. —Dijo este con una leve sonrisa y así se retiró a su habitación. 

Una vez se marchó, ordenó los pergaminos y así se alzó dejando estos en el estante. Tomó el libro que había en aquel lugar y lo abrió, entre las hojas estaba una flor aplastada, pero preservada por años. La tomó y acercó a sus labios. Cerró los ojos permitiéndose aquel momento de privacidad. Wei Ying. ¿De verdad había muerto? ¿De verdad ya no existía más? Frunció el ceño y guardó la flor entre las páginas y devolvió el libro al estante. Salió de la habitación y fue hasta el estanque de agua fría, ahí se metió a limpiar su cuerpo y meditar un poco. Sumergido hasta la cadera cerró los ojos y permaneció en total silencio, escuchando el sonido de las hojas al ser mecidas por la brisa. 

—Lan Zhan. 

Se volteó con rapidez, y la brisa acarició su rostro meciendo sus cabellos. Estaba seguro de haber oído la voz de Wei Ying, pero eso no era posible... Llevó una mano a su pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó al recuerdo vagar por su memoria. Finalmente se salió y se vistió, volviendo al Jingshi. Todo estaba en silencio, se acercó hasta la puerta que daba la habitación de Yuan. Abrió un poco y lo observó dormir. Tenías las mantas corridas, por lo que, se acercó y las ordenó. Con ello listo se retiró y fue hasta su cama. Se recostó sobre esta, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a dormir a aquella hora, por lo que le bastó cerrar los ojos para quedar dormido. No sabría que hora sería cuando escuchó una voz aparecer en sus sueños, abrió los ojos despertando totalmente. 

—¿Hermano rico? 

La voz sonaba suave, casi con temor. Se alzó apoyado de su codo sobre la cama y miró al pequeño que se asomaba por la puerta. Cargaba consigo su almohada, la cual la abraza con fuerza. 

—Tuve otra pesadilla y... Mojé la cama de nuevo. —Dijo este con un tono de voz bajo que terminó en llanto. 

Yuan desde que había llegado de Yiling había tenido algunos problemas al momentos de dormir, al parecer las pesadillas lo acechaban. No sabía que cosas había visto durante el asedio al monte, pero algo le decía que nada bueno. Se levantó y caminó a él, tocó su hombro y luego acarició sus cabellos. 

—Esta bien, iré por agua caliente. 

Él asintió y se quedó de pie esperando por su regreso. Salió del Jingshi y fue hasta las calderas, calentó agua en una olla y esperó a que estuviera lista. No tomó mucho porque ya se encontraba tibia. La cargó y así caminó por la secta, devuelta a su habitación. La ventana que correspondía a la de su hermano tenía la luz aún encendida, suponía tenía mucho qué hacer, después de todo, era el futuro líder. No le tomó mucho tiempo volver. Ingresó a su habitación y encontró a Yuan en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Le hizo quitarse el pantalón que usaba, el cual se encontraba empapado. Lo dejó a un lado y usó el agua caliente para lavar desde su cadera hacia abajo con un paño y así quitar la orina. Al acabar, le entregó ropa limpia y lo mandó a acostar a su cama. Caminó hasta la cama del menor y la quitó, se encargaría al día siguiente de lavar aquello. Suspiró de forma larga y volvió a su habitación, Yuan se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, pareciendo un ovillo mientras se cubría por completo con las mantas. Se acercó y tocó su espalda.

—¿Yuan? 

—Lo siento... —Logró escuchar desde abajo.

Con otro suave suspiro se sentó sobre la cama y lo hizo salir de entre las mantas. El menor lloraba con intensidad, sus ojos estaban rojas y de su nariz caían mocos. Sacó un pañuelo y limpió su cara. No sabía como consolarlo, pero al parecer no necesitaba saber, el menor se abrazó de él con fuerza mientras su respiración era entrecortada. Acarició su espalda de forma suave, buscando así hacerle sentir mejor.

—No te disculpes. No lo haces porque quieres. 

El niño lloró otro poco más, pero no sabía porque lo hacía. Se quedó quieto sosteniéndolo, esperando a que se calmara. Cuando lo hizo, miró de reojo encontrando que estaba dormido. Lo acomodó sobre la cama para dejarlo descansar. Se iba a marchar, pero encontró que este se aferraba a sus prendas. Terminó recostado a su lado, con una mano dando suaves palmadas a su espalda. El recuerdo de una situación similar llegó a su memoria. Su madre de un lado, Xichen y su padre del otro. Vagos eran sus recuerdos de su familia feliz. 

Observó el rostro del pequeño, acercó su mano y quitó los cabellos de su rostro. Debía ser difícil para él toda la situación, había nacido y crecido en el peor momento posible, y en la secta menos favorecida. Era más que entendible que tuviera horribles pesadillas acechando por él en las noches. Le comentaría eso a Xichen, de seguro sabía de algo que pudiera aliviar aquel malestar del menor.


	4. Amuleto

Despertó como reloj a las 5 de la mañana, abrió sus ojos encontrando a Yuan aún dormido y bien aferrado a sus prendas, incluso una mano tocaba parte de su pecho. Un gesto común en niños pequeños y la necesidad de sentir el calor materno. Claramente él no era la madre, sin embargo, él había perdido la suya cuando era sólo un bebé. Era lógico que buscara refugio en donde fuera seguro. Aún así, apartó su mano con delicadeza y se alzó de la cama con sumo cuidado. Fue hasta la entrada del Jingshi, donde había ya dos baldes pequeños con agua del poso, siempre había un discípulo a cargo de dejar un balde con agua fresca para sus superiores. Ingresó con estos y se encargó de asear su rostro, luego de ellos se cambió de ropa, poniéndose las diferentes capas de tela y al final la cinta a la altura de su frente. Una vez estuvo listo, llevó las prendas del menor y lo hizo despertarse, después de lavarse la cara le hizo cambiarse de ropa. Los niños no usaban la túnica blanca, por lo que, solo usaban las dos piezas de ropa blanca y bordados de nubes, un cinturón celeste alrededor de la cadera y la cinta sobre su frente. Dado que técnicamente era como un hijo adoptado, podía usar la cinta con los bordados de nubes. Una vez acabaron, dirigió al menor al comedor. Ya estaban casi todos acomodados en sus respectivos asientos, llegar tarde significaba que no tendrías desayuno, por lo que, claramente todos llegarían temprano. Se ubicó detrás de la mesa y el menor se sentó a su lado, su tío no se encontraba presente, pero su hermano mayor hacía ingreso, al verlos les sonrió y saludó de forma formal. Respondió de la misma manera, al igual que Yuan. 

—Buenos días, Wangji y pequeño Yuan. —Saludó Lan Xichen.

—Hermano. —Respondió Lan Zhan.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Yuan. —¡Hermano rico mayor!, ¿Recuerdas la pesadilla de la que te dije la otra vez?

—Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Has vuelto a soñar con eso?

Este asintió de forma suave y hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros. Culpable al recordar que había mojado la cama otra vez. El Lan mayor comprendió de forma inmediata, después de todo, él lo había cuidado los primeros días en los que este había llegado a Gusu. 

—Ya veo... Pues en ese caso, hoy mismo buscaré el amuleto para que no las tengas más. 

—¡Gracias! —Respondió entusiasmado. 

Lan Wangji permaneció pensando por breves segundos sobre el amuleto del que se refería su hermano, hasta que lo recordó. Lo miró alzando una de sus cejas.

—¿Hablas de ese amuleto? 

—Si. Creo que sigue en la casa. Pero yo iré, no te preocupes.

Negó de forma suave, sabía que su hermano lo hacía para protegerle de los recuerdos, pero él era el responsable del menor, debía ir él. 

—Esta bien, yo iré a buscarlo. —Respondió este. 

Luego del desayuno, repasó con el menor las reglas de Gusu Lan y añadió otras tres más a las que ya se sabía. Además de practicar la escritura y lectura. Todo aquello los llevó hasta el medio día, entre descansos breves y lecturas que él le leía para contarle sobre cosas que debía saber. Después de ir por el almuerzo, decidió ir a buscar el amuleto, había pensando ir solo, pero Yuan se negó a esperar por él, por lo que, finalmente lo llevó consigo. Caminaron por la secta, dejando atrás los edificios, internándose en las montañas. El recorrido les tomó diez minutos, entre distracciones del menor y otras cosas. Una casa del tamaño del Jingshi se alzaba en medio, con un sendero de piedras planas hacia ella. Parecía habitada, dado que Xichen siempre se encargaba de mantenerla bien, para ambos, era parte de su vida aquella desolada casita, de paredes pálidas y techo negro. Yuan corrió hasta la entrada, pero no logró atravesar el escudo que la rodeaba, provocando que pareciera que había dado contra una pared. Cayó sentado al suelo, sorprendido, dado que delante de él, no había nada. Se aproximó y lo alzó del suelo, sacó su espada, retiró el sello de protección e ingresó en aquella casa. Había más polvo de lo que recordaba, probablemente su hermano no había tenido tiempo de venir a limpiar. Avanzó con el menor detrás suyo, el cual se detenía en cada mueble a mirar las cosas que habían. Pasó por la pequeña sala y luego caminó hasta la habitación, atravesando una puerta abierta. Una cama de madera con un colchón y las mantas pulcramente dobladas en una esquina. Se detuvo a mirar, vagos eran sus recuerdos, pero aún estaban ahí. Su madre sentada en la silla de madera junto a la ventana, su hermano mayor a su lado, él sobre el regazo de la mujer quien pasaba una peineta de plata por sus cabellos y su padre terminando de afinar el pequeño guqin. Permaneció en silencio unos momentos mientras pensaba en ello, finalmente salió de su trance y salió hacia la puerta que se encontraba no muy lejos. En ella habían dos camas, una le había pertenecido a su hermano y la otra más parecía una cuna. Desde que tenía 3 años que ya no dormía en casa con sus padres, a él y a su hermano les habían entregado habitaciones en la parte central de Gusu y restringiendo por cada año más el tiempo con su madre. Técnicamente había vivido tres años en esa casa, su hermano un tanto más. Buscó en el mueble de la habitación, habían papeles, rollos, juguetes y otras cosas. Entre todo eso se encontraba el amuleto. Era una pieza de jade con una forma muy particular, que incluso parecían nubes. Se debía poner debajo de la almohada y eso ayudaría a eliminar las pesadillas. Aquella figura en un principio había tenido un tono bastante claro, pero mientras absorbía pesadillas, más oscura se ponía. 

Salió cargando el amuleto, encontrando al menor de pie mirando unos sujetadores de cabello de jade y junto a estos un dibujo bastante viejo hecho con tinta. Xichen había dicho que su madre había sido muy buena dibujando. Yuan se volteó al sentir que se acercaba.

—¿De quién es esta casa, hermano mayor? —Quiso saber él.

—De mis padres. 

—¿Dónde está tú mami y tú papi?

—Ellos... se fue a descansar hace mucho tiempo. —Respondió con un tono de voz suave.

—Oh. —Soltó el menor y así acercó su mano, tomándola la del Lan. —Entonces están con mi mami y mi papi. —Dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. 

Permaneció mirándolo en silencio, finalmente guardó el amuleto y acercó su mano, acariciando sus cabellos de forma suave.

—Mh. —Respondió. 

Yuan era un niño muy fuerte, eso jamás lo pondría en duda.


	5. Lan Sizhui

Había pasado una semana desde que habían obtenido el amuleto Mèngyǎn*, aquel que ayudaría con las pesadillas de Yuan y realmente funcionó. El menor dejó de tenerlas y no volvió a mojar la cama de nuevo. Cada día tenía un aprendizaje nuevo, descubría cosas nuevas y memorizaba las reglas. Tenía una capacidad enorme para memorizar cosas y para cuando pasó un mes de su estadía, el menor ya manejaba 100 de las reglas más importantes. Sabía comportarse en la mesa, iba al baño antes de hacer cosas importantes y otras situaciones que mejoraba. ¿El problema? Es que el menor estaba un tanto cansado de su nueva vida. Antes, podía hacer lo que quería, no tenía obligaciones que cumplir, tampoco habían tantas reglas, por lo que, podía jugar todo el día y eso era toda su vida. Las cosas en Gusu Lan absolutamente no eran así. Lo que provocaba periodos en los que Yuan no quería hacer sus deberes, comenzaba a llorar y pedía volver a su vida anterior. Le era complicado lograr manejarlo en esos estados, y solo mostrar su rostro intimidante y forzarlo, claramente no era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Su hermano le había ayudado unas cuantas veces, pero cuando no estaba cerca, solo quedaba él con un niño pequeño que se atacaba llorando desconsolado. 

—¡No quiero! ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Quiero ver a Bobo*! ¡A Qing-jiejie! ¡A Ning-gege! ¡Wei-gege! 

Se encontraban en el Jingshi, Yuan estaba de pie en medio del salón. Había dejado el estudio de lado luego de cansarse de ello. Le insistió a continuar, pero este se negó. Cuando volvió a solicitarlo, este comenzó con su llanto, el cual no se detuvo en un buen tiempo. Su rostro estaba rojo y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se alzó y se acercó a este, se arrodilló frente a él, en un intento de imitar a su hermano mayor cuando lo había visto consolarlo. Xichen le había dicho que era normal que él tuviera aquella reacción, su familia había desaparecido de la nada, y sin querer, había acabado en un lugar desconocido y muy estricto. Era diferente cuando un niño nacía en Gusu Lan, desde un inicio vería a sus padres guiarse bajo un modelo educado, por lo que, el niño también crecería bajo aquel modelo, sin embargo, Yuan había crecido primero en su aldea, luego en los tumultos funerarios, y bajo el cuidado de Wei Ying, quien menos reglas poseía en el mundo. Suspiró ante aquel pensamiento. 

—Yuan. —Llamó este con un tono de voz suave.

No fue escuchado, el pequeño siguió llorando y llorando. Acercó sus manos y tomó las del menor, buscando con ello su atención. 

—Quiero a mi abuelita... —Sollozó este mirando al Lan con los ojos rojos. —Quiero ir a casa...

—Lo sé. Pero... no puedes volver. Tu hogar ya no existe. 

—¿Por que..? ¿A-Yuan hizo algo malo?

—No. Algún día podré contarte todo, pero ahora eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlo. ¿Bien? 

El menor asintió y luego negó con la cabeza, bajando la intensidad de sus sollozos. Llevó sus manos a secar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Luego se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Hanguan-Jun. Este le permitió hacer aquello, aproximó su mano y le dio suaves palmadas en su espalda. Yuan expresaba sus emociones con libertad, y podía entender que necesitaba un abrazo cálido y reconfortante para seguir adelante. Permaneció este por un largo periodo en aquel estado hasta que finalmente logró liberar todo su estrés debido al arduo trabajo. A él le habían enseñado bajo un estricto régimen de educación, sus horas de descanso eran escasas, sin embargo, comprendía que no podía hacer aquello con el menor, después de todo, no era el mundo de Yuan, aunque esperaba que un día pudiese serlo. 

—¿Podemos... ir a ver los conejos? —Preguntó el menor, sin mirar al mayor, mientras apretaba y soltaba su traje.

—Mh. 

Alzó la vista a mirarle, para el joven Wen, aún le era difícil identificar los tonos de "mh" para sus respuestas, por ello, necesitó una confirmación o negación más explicita, al buscar sus ojos. Estos lucían cálidos, eran aquellos que usaba cuando le permitía hacer las cosas, por lo que, sonrió ampliamente. Al segundo jade se alzó del suelo y dejando el estudio, llevó al menor hacia aquel lugar en el que estaba criando a los conejos. Habían iniciado dos, ahora eran por lo menos cien, si es que no más. No sabía si habían llegado desde otros lados o se reprodujeron... prefería no pensar en ello y solo cuidarlos a todos por igual. Era ya sabido que los cuidaba, pero nadie osaría a hablar al respecto, después de todo, él era el segundo maestro de la secta. Permitió que Yuan se acercara y acabara persiguiendo a los conejos que huían a su paso. Se detuvo junto a un gran árbol que crecía en aquella pequeña pradera de césped corto. Habían otros discípulos de rangos más jóvenes que les gustaba encargarse de alimentar a los conejos, incluso sabía de que algunas señoritas, de la zona aislada de Gusu para las damas, visitaban el lugar con el mismo fin. 

—¡Hanguang-Jun! ¡Logre tomar uno! —Dijo este alzando a la pequeña bolita de algodón entre sus manos con una sonrisa.

Solo le observó, asintiéndose suave a sus palabras. No pasó mucho para que el infante olvidara de su existencia y siguiera jugando por el lugar con las criaturas. Se volteó al escuchar las pisadas, al mirar encontró a su hermano y a su tío de pie sobre el sendero, esperando por él. Caminó hacia ellos, no le tomó demasiado tiempo acortar la distancia. Al estar cerca, hizo un saludó formal para ambos.

—Hermano, Tío. —Llamó al hacerlo.

—Wangji. —Respondió Xichen con una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios. 

—Pensé que estarías educándolo, ¿qué hace jugando con... esos? —Quiso saber QiRen.

—No quiero presionar demasiado a Yuan, recientemente ha perdido todo lo que tenía y creía conocer. —Respondió este con seriedad.

Xichen comprendió perfectamente las palabras de su hermano y suponía lo que podría haber sucedido. Miró a su tío, quien quería debatir aquello, pero este se encargó tocando su hombro. Era suficiente con los conflictos familiares. El mayor problema para su tío había sido errádicado de la faz de la tierra, ahora Wangji volvía a ser su sobrino como quería. Decidido, cambió el tema de la conversación.

—Dado que Yuan es parte de la familia, ¿no deberíamos entregarle un nombre de cortesía? —Preguntó Xichen, mirando primero a su tío y luego a su hermano menor. 

—Si bien no estoy de acuerdo de esta situación, ese niño es un Wen, mientras más rápido borremos sus raíces, mejor será para él y nosotros. 

Si bien sonaba duro, era la verdad. La búsqueda de los Wen seguía y todo aquel que tuviese su apellido o perteneciera a la secta, sería eliminado. El menor se había salvado de la muerte por Lan Zhan, quien lo había llevado a Gusu Lan para hacerse cargo de este. No buscaba borrar su identidad o negarle saber de ella, pero era mejor cubrir todo rastro que pudiese conectarlo a los Wen. Asintió de forma suave, estaba de acuerdo con ello, sin dudas, era lo mejor que se podía hacer. Sin embargo, las ceremonias de entrega de nombre de cortesías usualmente se hacían en edades mayores, al menos en Gusu Lan, donde aquel segundo nombre era el nombre que le brindaba la máxima autoridad de la secta, era como entregarle un emblema de honor que portar. 

—Entonces veré los preparativos para realizarlo prontamente. Tío, aún debo contarte las ideas que ha tenido el líder de la secta de Jin respecto a la situación actual...

Observó a sus familiares marcharse, luego se giró y caminó hacia donde estaba el menor. Yuan sentado en el suelo les daba de comer una zanahoria que había encontrado en algún lugar a un conejo. Se arrodilló a su lado y lentamente fue amontonando los conejos alrededor de este, quedando poco a poco rodeado de aquellas bolitas hechas de nubes. 

La ceremonia de nombres de cortesía

No sucedió hasta luego de cinco meses que la ceremonia se realizó, los preparativos debían ser vistos con antelación y estrictamente al pie de la letra como indicaba los viejos manuscritos de los Lan. El salón principal se encontraba inundado con el aroma a sándalo, los quemadores colgaban de cada esquina del lugar, dejando que el humo blanquecino se alzara con la brisa. Sentado en el frente se encontraba el líder de la secta, Lan QiRen, usando un traje específico para aquellas ceremonias. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba su futuro sucesor, Zewu-Jun, quien también vestía para la ocasión con túnicas y emblemas sagrados. Frente a ellos, sentado en el suelo de madera de la habitación, habían quince niños portando trajes blancos tan puros como un rayo de luz cegador. La cinta de sus frentes era de un tono grisáceo, más opaco que sus vestimentas funestas. Fuera del salón, en el largo pasillo que conectaba con el resto de los salones, aguardaban los padres y tutores de aquellos niños que esperaban su nombramiento, entre ellos, el segundo maestro de los Lan. 

La música del Liubing llenaba la habitación, creando un ambiente pacífico, como si con aquellos sonidos pudiera arrastrar tu alma, limpiarla de las impurezas y luego ser devuelta a su cuerpo perteneciente. Los niños sentados mantenían una posición recta y muy formal, con sus manos sobre su regazo y con los ojos cerrados. Al acabar la melodía, quedó un silencio palpable dentro de la habitación, fue entonces que el líder de la secta habló. 

—Hoy es el día en el que cada uno de todos recibirá su nombre de cortesía. Poder recibirlo, es un honor y un primer paso importante para el inicio de sus futuras vidas dentro y fuera de esta secta. Obrar por el bien, expulsar el mal, respetar las reglas y normas, ser humildes y, por sobre todo, jamás abandonar el camino del bien. —Exponía el mayor mientras caminaba por entre las filas de los presentes. —Gusu Lan es una secta sagrada, creada bajo grandes yugos y responsabilidades, porque es nuestro deber mantener y cultivar el conocimiento, es nuestro deber salvar a la humanidad de la fatalidad. Así que, jóvenes futuros de esta secta, recuerden este día como uno de los más importantes, como el inicio de sus inicios. Hoy, saldrán de este salón portando aquello que los identifica como un Lan aceptado por su líder. 

Al acabar su discurso, regreso a lo alto del estrado, donde se mantuvo de pie. Xichen se acercó portando las cintas blancas con los bordes finales en azul. Fue así como comenzó con aquel ritual de nombramiento.

—Baipeng. —Llamó este adelante.

El niño se alzó del suelo y caminó hasta quedar frente al líder. Su cinta fue retirada por el líder, la cual dejó sobre otra caja que traía otro discípulo que lo asistía. Se volteó a tomar una de las nuevas cintas, BaiPeng estiró sus manos y así se la dejó sobre ellas. 

—Tu nombre de cortesía será Lan BoYang. —Nombró Lan QiRen. —Desde ahora en adelante, ese será el nombre por el que todos deberán dirigirse hacia ti.

—Gracias, líder de la secta. —Respondió aquel niño haciendo un saludo formal, se retiró a su lugar y se acomodó su nueva cinta sobre la frente. 

Aquel intercambió sucedió con cada niño que había dentro del salón. Estos variaban en edad, algunos tenían entre 6 a 7 años, otros 8 y 9. La entrega de su nombre y cinta se realizaba cuanto estos eran capaces de recordar cada regla de la secta con un rango de error de 1 de 100. No todos en la secta eran niños prodigios, de hecho, eran muy pocos los que destacaban y lograban memorizar las 3000 reglas en edades tan tempranas, por lo que la mayoría estaba en un rango de ocho a nueve años. El unico que difería de aquella edad, fue el último niño que se llamó adelante. 

—Yuan. —Llamó QiRen. 

El último niño se alzó del suelo con las piernas acalambradas y con un rostro adormilado debido a la espera larga y el mal dormir ante la idea de aquella ceremonia que no había sido nada de lo que había imaginado antes. Adolorido, casi cayó al alzarse, pero logró mantenerse de pie. Caminó hasta adelante, pasando entre las filas de niños que ya tenían sus nombres nuevos. Finalmente logró llegar, alzó la mirada al hombre frente a sí. Al ver a su hermano mayor rico de cerca, sonrió y lo saludó moviendo su mano levemente. QiRen frunció levemente el ceño por ello, pero era mejor acabar con ello de una vez. Acercó sus manos y quitó la cinta de la cabeza del menor, dejándola a un lado. Se volteó tomando la última cinta de Xichen y se la entregó en las manos. 

—Tu nombre de cortesía será Lan SiZhui. —Nombró Lan QiRen. —Desde ahora en adelante, ese será el nombre por el que todos deberán dirigirse hacia ti. 

Yuan miró la cinta que tenía, era distinta a las otras. Esta tenía bordadas nubes de color celeste por el larga de la cinta, dejando solo un espacio en la zona que iba en la frente. Regresó a su puesto y ató aquella cinta, logrando notar algunas miradas hacia su persona de sus otros compañeros de ceremonia. Luego de acabar, el anciano líder de la secta dijo algunas otras palabras y finalmente los dejó marchar. Caminando en fila, todos los presentes salieron del salón, reencontrándose con sus familiares afuera. Yuan no fue diferente, se aproximó hacia el segundo jade, quien lo recibió con su mismo rostro serio de siempre.

—¿Cuál es el nombre que te han dado?

—Sizhui, Lan Sizhui. —Respondió este y sonriendo le mostró su cinta. —¡Hanguang-Jun! Mi cinta es como la tuya, con las nubes. ¡Ahora somos como una familia! Todos con las nubes.

—Mh. Somos una familia. 

________________________________

Busqué, pero no logre encontrar la expresión "bobo" de abuela en chino, o como se escribía, así que lo dejé como sonaba en el Live Action. Si alguien sabe, ¡que me lo diga para poder ponerlo de forma correcta!

Mèngyǎn: Pesadillas.


	6. Chapter 6

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses, y los meses en años. Yuan finalmente había cumplido 10 primaveras de edad, después de permanecer cinco temporadas viviendo en Gusu Lan. Actualmente, se podría decir que era un niño como todos los demás, seguía las mismas reglas al pie de la letra, e incluso ya era posicionado como un ejemplo para sus compañeros por su perfecto orden y aprendizaje. Incluso QiRen, quien no quería aceptar al menor, acabó sintiéndose orgulloso, buscando guiar e instruirle de la forma más correcta posible. En los primeros meses de su llegada, se especuló que el menor era hijo del segundo jade, que lo había engendrado en algún lugar desconocido y luego se lo había llevado a la secta para criarlo. Otros decían que había sido un niño abandonado por las guerras y que el generoso corazón del segundo Lan no había podido evitar mirar a otro lado, haciéndose cargo de este. Nadie, más que la familia directa de Hanguang-jun, sabía de donde procedía realmente el menor, aun así, fue recibido y nombrado como un familiar directo de los Lan. ¿Sería este pequeño el futuro sucesor de Lord Zewu-jun? Cuando aquella pregunta se formulo, otra llegó poco después. ¿Por qué el primer jade aún no tiene una esposa? Muchos discípulos de su edad, ya estaban casados, e incluso algunos ya eran padres. 

»» • ««

Ingresó a uno de los grandes salones, el cual era usualmente usado para los castigos, y aquí se encontraban todos aquellos que habían roto las reglas. Cada persona cumplía distintas sanciones, algunos por ser vistos corriendo, otros por haber hablado en clases, incluso por haber llegado un segundo tarde. Las reglas en aquella secta se habían vuelto muy estrictas, al punto en el que casi no podían respirar si no era la forma correcta. Había escuchado que el motivo de aquello había sido provocado luego de albergar, por solo tres meses, a un discípulo de otra secta, quien violó y profanó tantas reglas, que se tuvieron que tomar medidas para que nadie pudiese seguir sus pasos. Al mirar dentro de la habitación, sonrió levemente, acercándose hasta donde había un discípulo haciendo copias del libro de la disciplina. Se acomodó frente a este, abriendo su propio libro, para poder copiar a su lado. 

ㅡ¡Sizhui! ㅡSoltó el otro al verle, sorprendido. 

Le miró con una sonrisa baja, sin embargo, el encargado de vigilar el salón lo miró con enojo, apuntándole con una varilla de madera. ¿Es que acaso nunca aprendería a mantener la voz baja?

ㅡ¡Discípulo JingYi, harás dos copias más por gritar dentro de un salón!

Preocupado, miró a su compañero, lamentando haberle puesto más carga sobre sus hombros, así como también escuchó leves risillas de los otros discípulos que estaban ahí, pero que fueron apagadas de inmediato por el temor a ser sancionados. No había nadie que no conociera al discípulo JingYi, pues era el Lan más castigado en la historia de GusuLan. Era como sí... no pudiese evitar ser castigado. Si bien era un excelente alumno, siempre cometía algún error, como correr o hablar cuando no debería. Miró de reojo al encargado, quien volvió a retomar el libro que estaba leyendo, acercó su mano, dando dos suaves palmaditas sobre el dorso de la mano del otro. Con el contacto visual, ambos sonrieron levemente. Con una hoja en medio de la mesa, comenzaron a comunicarse a través de ella, para no hablar. El primer en acercar su pincel fue el que ya llevaba más tiempo en aquel lugar.

【¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que te hayan castigado. 】

Mientras escribía sus planas, el papel fue expuesto para que leyera. Cambió la mirada deteniendo el movimiento de su pincel. La caligrafía de JingYi era... era como el dueño. Muy dispersa y de pinceladas demasiado grandes. Luego de mirar de reojo al vigilante, acercó su mano y respondió. 

【No. Vine a hacerte compañía. 】

No le tomó mucho al otro responderle. Luego de años juntos, había aprendido que era mejor escribir si estaban cerca y cuando no lo estaban, usaban señas. Habían inventado todo un código para hablarse, contemplaba lo básico de una conversación. 

【Viniste a burlarte.】 Seguido de aquellas palabras, venía dibujada una cara enojada. 

Le miró de inmediato, negando con la cabeza preocupado de que este pudiese creer eso. Él jamás se burlaría de nadie, en su nueva formación como Lan, Hanguang-jun, se había vuelto un maestro muy estricto, pero a la vez amable. Le había enseñado a ser considerado, y humilde, así como respetuoso y responsable. Él jamás vería con malos ojos a otra persona, a menos que esta le diera indiciosos de serlo. Bajo esa crianza, su amistad con JingYi floreció al punto de ser como hermanos, la mayor parte del tiempo estaban juntos, se entendían de una forma con la que no pudo con nadie más. Al ver que este podía sentirse mal por su llegada, de inmediato escribió su respuesta. 

【Absolutamente no. 】

No hubo respuesta escrita, pero si una sonrisa sincera de parte del otro. Aliviado de saber que este no estaba molesto, continuaron en silencio, trabajando laboriosamente. Si bien él no debía hacer copias por castigo, Lan QiRen le había solicitado mejorar su caligrafía, por lo que, todos los días debía practicarla. No es que fuese mala, era común y natural, aun así, el mayor deseaba que fuese tan buena como la de los Jades, para así poder hacer más copias de libros y pergaminos. Él nunca se quejó, cada obligación la cumplió al pie de la letra, pues sabía que eso haría feliz a su maestro. El tiempo pasó rápidamente, los castigos forzados no podían durar más de 4 horas, ya que, no era bueno que los estudiantes se atrasaran en sus clases, sobre todo luego de las enormes bajas después de las guerras. El mayor que estaba a cargo de vigilar los castigos, se alzó e indicó que todos podían marcharse ya. Dependiendo del castigo, algunos tendrían que volver después de sus clases. JingYi tenía castigos leves, por lo que, con cuatro horas era suficiente. Ambos tomaron sus pertenencias y prestaron sus respetos al Lan, con un saludo formal.

ㅡEstos discípulos agradecen la formación del Lan mayor. 

ㅡNo sean imprudentes o aumentaré las sanciones. ㅡAmenazó este antes de dejarles marchar. 

Caminaron fuera del salón, hacia los largos y angostos pasillos que llevaban hacia el centro de todo. Miró de reojo al otro estirarse como un gato perezoso, luego de permanecer tanto tiempo sentado. Yi era una persona muy activa, siempre queriendo moverse, por lo que, realmente era un castigo hacerlo permanecer tanto tiempo sentado. Sonrió levemente y así sacó de entre sus mangas, un bollo al vapor, envuelto dentro de una tela de seda. Se lo extendió a este, quien lo recibió con un brillo en los ojos. 

ㅡ¡Ah! Sizhui, siempre sabes como alegrarme las tardes. ㅡDijo este con una sonrisa amplia, mientras tomaba el bollo. 

ㅡÚltimamente has estado más días en el salón de castigo. Si el tío mayor, líder de la secta, se entera, no creo que sea muy indulgente. ㅡComentó este. 

ㅡYa lo sé. Te juro que intento no caer... pero es como sí, mi cuerpo me odiara y se moviera por sí mismo. Es como si no supiera que soy un Lan. 

Los dos rieron brevemente por eso. Dejaron la conversación para que este pudiese comer su bollo. Ingresaron por un pasillo distinto, hacia la clase de aquel día. Con Diez años, ya podían asistir a las clases de entrenamiento para el uso de espadas. Las espadas que debían usar eran de madera, era el primer paso para aprender posturas y movimientos dentro de combate, una vez cumplieran los requisitos básicos, recibirían su propia espada otorgada por el líder de la secta en una ceremonia tan especial como la del nombre de cortesía. Ingresaron hasta el jardín interior, donde otros Lan de edades similares a las de ellos estaban ya reuniéndose. No era la primera clase, ya llevaban un mes en formación, algunos aprendían más rápido que otros. Él no destacaba, pero tampoco era malo en ello. JingYi era sumamente energético y desde el inicio se había vuelto su clase favorita. Incluso sabía que practicaba más cuando estaba en tiempos libres, aunque estos eran escasos debido a sus castigos. Tomó una de las espadas de madera y así se acomodó en las filas con el resto, saludó a algunos discípulos que conocía, sin embargo, no lograron hablar mucho más, pues un Lan ingresó con una espada real en su mano derecha.

ㅡAtención. ㅡLlamó, haciendo que todos se ubicaran firmes en sus lugares. ㅡSigan practicando en donde quedaron ayer. ㅡSolicitó este.

Habían cinco poses básicas en el uso de la espada, sin dominar estas, no se podía pasar al segundo paso. Muchos estaban aún intentando aprender algunas, no es que fueran difíciles de recordar, era lo difícil de recrearlas. Todo debía ser perfecto, la postura de los dedos, las muñecas, la espalda, las piernas, todo era importante. Mientras cada uno se enfocaba en su propia lección, el maestro se paseaba alrededor de ellos, observando y corrigiendo posturas. Él no fue la excepción, había logrado dominar solo tres de las cinco posturas, en cambio, Yi solo necesitaba dominar la última. Cada postura tenía su nombre propio, una era para defenderse de un ataque, la otra para iniciar un ataque, la siguiente para dar un golpe directo y la última para conectar un ataque con otro. Aquella tarde, un joven Lan logró dominar las cinco posturas. El maestro a cargo hizo a todos poner atención a su instrucción. Indicó la secuencias de posturas que debía realizar el discípulo y así ambos emularon una batalla. Si bien el joven discípulo había logrado dominar las cinco posturas, no logró ni usar dos antes de caer al suelo, derrotado. 

ㅡUna vez hayan logrado dominar las cinco posturas, deberán aprender a usarlas sin pensar en ellas. La espada debe volverse parte de ustedes, una extensión de su brazo. Como el flujo del río. ㅡInstruyó el maestro Lan. 

Era un hombre de mediana edad, con un rostro serio, pero un aire de amor hacia la enseñanza. Si bien era inflexible, también era muy dedicado y sabía como ayudarles a mejorar. Con una hora más de entrenamiento, el mayor los despidió. Dejó su espada con el resto, y así se marchó acompañado de Yi. Este se veía tan emocionado luego de haber visto el uso de las posturas.

ㅡ¡El maestro zhao se movió tan rápido! Ni siquiera logré identificar cuando comenzaba y terminaba una postura. ¡Grandioso! ㅡDecía animado, moviendo sus brazos. ㅡQuiero ser igual de veloz, ¡sa sa sa! ㅡEmuló los sonidos de una espada mientras mecía su puño como si tuviera una espada.

Sólo pudo mirarle mientras hacía todos aquellos gestos, una sonrisa se mantenía curvando las comisuras de sus labios. Este había logrado dominar cuatro, mientras él seguía en tres. No sabía que hacer, pues no quería quedarse atrás y decepcionar a Hanguang-Jun. Pensativo, fueron hasta el salón para ir a cenar. La gran mayoría de los Lan ya estaban reunidos. Se despidió de su compañero y se aproximó a la mesa diferenciada, encontrando a Xichen sentado ya. Hizo un saludo formal, quien le respondió de la misma forma con una sonrisa amable. Se acomodó a su lado, esperando la llegada del tío mayor y Hanguang-jun.

ㅡZewu-jun, ¿este discípulo puede preguntarle algo? 

ㅡ¿Qué es lo que inquieta tu corazón, Sizhui? ㅡPreguntó el mayor, de una forma dulce y cariñosa. Después de todo, a sus ojos, el menor era como un sobrino. 

ㅡLas clases de espada... no he logrado avanzar de la tercera postura. Yo no sé si pu... 

ㅡEntonces necesitas practicar un poco más. ㅡInterrumpió el Lan. Este alzó la mirada para verle a los ojos con algo de sorpresa. Con una leve sonrisa, este continuó hablando. ㅡA tu edad, yo también tuve dificultades. Realmente, no me gustaba usar la espada y sigue no gustándome. Es un instrumento que se utiliza para quitar vidas y generar daños letal. Bajo mi mentalidad, eso no era aceptable. Sin embargo, tuve que aprender y hacerlo mejor que nadie, debido a mi posición. Confío en que podrás hacerlo, sólo necesitas concentrarte más. Verás que lograrás hacerlo, no ha habido nada que el XiaoZhui* no haya podido hacer. ¿No? 

Al escuchar que el mayor también había tenido dificultades a su edad, un gran peso y sensación de incapacidad se liberó de su cuerpo. Siempre había imaginado que ambos Jades habían sido impecables en todo, pero al parecer no era así, después de todo, no eran dioses bajados del cielo, eran personas comunes que superaban obstáculos. Con un suave suspiro, dejó a su mente libre del pánico anterior. A ellos, se unieron los otros dos Lan, iniciando así la cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XiaoZhui: Pequeño Zhui/Sizhui.


	7. El pasado del pasado.

ㅡ¡¿Me puedes decir que estabas pensando!? ¿¡Por qué harías algo tan fuera de lugar?! ¡¡Eres el futuro líder!! ¡Eres... eres el que menos podría hacer algo así de inaceptable! ¡T-tú...! ¡¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!!

Estaba tan molesto, su pecho estaba agitado, su respiración casi cortada y sus entrañas apretadas. Jamás se había sentido tan... decepcionado y molesto con alguien, y era horrible. Una sensación amarga se acumulaba en su garganta y no le permitía respirar bien, con la sensación de querer vomitar sus propios órganos. El otro obedeció, mirándole a los ojos con una expresión tan serena como el agua, como si nada más pudiera afectarle. Inmutable. Se acercó a este, tomando los bordes de su traje a la altura de su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta satisfactoria, algo que le permitiera expiarlo de culpas, cualquier cosa estaría bien, por más ridícula que fuese, él lo creería... Entonces, ¿por qué seguía callado? 

ㅡDime. ¿Acaso no soy tu hermano? ¿Ya no importo? ¿Te conseguiste una esposa y ya no importa?

ㅡQiRen... No es eso... ㅡRespondió el otro con una voz baja. 

ㅡ¿¡Entonces que es?! ¿¡Por qué hiciste esa locura?! Esa, bestia, que proteges...

Las muñecas de Lan QiRen fueron tomadas segundos después, no era un agarre peligroso, pero si ajustado. 

ㅡEs mi esposa, no olvides eso. ㅡSu voz salió mucho más firme, mirando a su hermano menor con seriedad. ㅡFue un accidente. 

ㅡ¿¡Matar a un maestro Lan es un accidente?! ¿Me puedes decir como es que accidentalmente lo mató? 

Silencio. No había respuesta, ¿o sí la había y este no quería decirle? ¿O acaso sabía que no era así, pero al igual que él, buscaba cualquier excusa estúpida para poder perdonar? Alejó sus manos con lentitud, sentía el cuerpo vacío. Como si estuviera en una horrible pesadilla. Llevó una mano a su frente y así permaneció unos segundos, pensando y analizando la nueva situación. El como su hermano había traicionado a su secta por "amor".

ㅡQingheng, ¿estas seguro que hiciste lo correcto? Quizás te apresuraste demasiado, dime ¿como sabes que es amor y no pena? Siempre has sido demasiado amable. Casarte con esa... mujer, es tan irracional. No tiene un historial familiar respetable, no es nadie. ¿Puedes entender eso? ¡Tu eres alguien muy importante! 

ㅡQiRen. Comprendo que no lo entiendas. Pero, solo la amo y ya. No necesito saber más. ㅡDijo el primer jade, mirando a su hermano. Con un suave suspiro, se acercó tocando su hombro. ㅡNo necesitan preocuparse, ella estará a salvo y no lastimará a nadie más. 

Sin que le permitiera seguir hablando, Qingheng hizo un saludo marcial y se marchó de la habitación. QiRen permaneció de pie en silencio mirando la espalda del otro desaparecer por el pasillo. Bajó la mirada con un suspiro, siempre había admirado a su hermano mayor, él sería el nuevo líder, era justo y correcto, era amable y comprensible, aún así, prefería la compañía de libros y la música. ¿Quien diría que le bastaría bajar un par de veces a Cai Yi para volver con una asesina y no solo satisfecho con eso, la hizo su esposa? 

ㅡNo sé que hicimos mal al criarlo. 

Aquella voz le hizo voltear, encontrando a su tío. El padre de ambos jades se encontraba en un pésimo estado de salud por los duros inviernos, su tío era el líder de secta y quien dejaría su titulo a su hermano mayor, pues este nunca fue capaz de comprometerse con nadie. Hizo un saludo marcial hacia este, mientras el mayor se acercaba hasta ubicarse a su lado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego miraron el pasillo por el que se había marchado Qingheng. 

ㅡTío, no creo que sea su culpa. Esa mujer lo corrompió. De seguro usó algún truco. ㅡIndicó el Lan. 

El mayor se rió de forma suave, acercando su mano para acariciar la cabeza de su sobrino menor. Luego apartó la mano y caminó por la habitación.

ㅡSiempre admiraste mucho a tu hermano. Incluso inventarías excusas así para evitar que alguien pudiera manchar su nombre. Me temo que lo hemos perdido. Tu madre siempre me dijo, "el día que esos niños conozcan el amor, entonces ya no serán ellos mismos". Supongo que esas cosas pasan, aunque creo que para QingHeng... fue demasiado. 

ㅡ ¿Y qué haremos? ㅡPreguntó QiRen, acercándose al mayor. 

ㅡSeguir adelante, nos ató de manos y él vendó sus propios ojos y selló sus oídos. No querrá escuchar nada, estoy seguro que accedería a darte el título de líder de ser necesario para proteger a esa mujer. 

ㅤ * ː· ˚ · ˚ ❀

ㅡTío. A-Ji y yo no podemos dormir... 

Salió de sus propios pensamiento, bajando la mirada para encontrar a su sobrino, quien tomaba la mano de su hermano menor de solo 3 años. La salud de esa mujer había empeorado día a día, solo sabía que le asistían algunos médicos del Clan, pero nada más. Ante aquello, fue que se vio en la necesidad de cuidar del todo a sus sobrinos. Si bien quería arrebatarles los niños para poder criarlos correctamente, no había imaginado que sería bajo aquella situación. Su hermano se había encerrado hacía casi cinco meses para hacer reclusión y desde entonces no sabía anda de él. Fue así como de la nada, tuvo dos niños detrás de él como dos polluelos buscando atención y guía. 

En ese momento era casi hora de dormir, sus sobrinos ahora vivían con él en su hogar, por lo que, había dispuesto una habitación para ellos dos y así no separar a ese par tan unido. Llevaban unos días con él, aún así, podía notar lo difícil que era para ellos adaptarse. Dejó el pincel y así lo miró a ambos con su cara seria. Su mirada pasó por el rostro de Xichen y luego por Wangji. Con un suave suspiro, se alzó de la silla. 

ㅡBien, pueden dormir aquí, pero esta sí será la ultima vez. ¿De acuerdo?

ㅡ¡Gracias! ㅡSoltó Xichen. 

Cargando a su hermano, o el intento que hizo de ello, lo llevó hasta la cama del mayor, dejándolo sobre ella. Escaló por el borde y así se subió también. Ambos se acomodaron, con Xichen rodeando con sus brazos a su hermano menor, mirando con una sonrisa a su tío. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a esas dos ternuras? 

Después de todo... no había sido tan malo.


End file.
